Echo
Real Name -''' Logan Hawk 'Current Alias - '''Echo '''Identity - '''Secret '''Alignment - '''Good '''Affiliation - 'The Guardians, Lotus Clan (formerly) 'Base Of Operations -' Detroit, Michigan '''Gender - '''Male '''Species - '''Human '''Occupation - '''Vigilante Biography Logan Hawk was born to a Native American father and a Caucasian mother. When Logan was 7 years old his father was murdered by a Detroit street gang. His mother couldn't take care of him on her own, so she sent him to live with his grandfather at his Indian tribe's reservation. While living on the reservation, Logan was taught the ways of the Native Americans, and was given the Indian name Tenskwatawa, which translates to "Echo". Logan's Grandfather was a master of archery and taught Logan everything he knew. There was a business man from the city who, for an unknown reason, was very interested in buying the reservation from the tribe. Logan's grandfather denied the man's offer multiple times and made it clear he wasn't selling it. Logan had been living on the reservation for 8 years when one day he was off in the woods practicing archery. When he returned to the reservation later that night, he saw it up in flames. He rushed inside to see if anyone was there, but everyone was killed by the fire. The only thing still intact in the reservation was his grandfather's longbow. Logan took it and quickly got out of there. He was now consistent on getting to the bottom of what had happened. After months of investigating he found out the reason the man wanted to buy the reservation was because it was built over a large mine of Amunite. Logan went back to the reservation and seen a business sign over the land where the reservation once was, so he tracked down the owner and put an arrow in his chest. Overwhelmed by anger and frustration, Logan then went searching for an answer to his problems. He had heard stories from his grandfather, and the tribe of a wise man in Japan they called The White Lotus. Logan then travled to Japan hoping the man would be able to help him in some way. When he got there and explained his story to The White Lotus, he was promised that he would be taught the ways of the Lotus Clan and become a warrior. The clan was very impressed with his archery skills. While a member of the Lotus, Logan was taught how to use his archery skills in combat and was trained in many martial arts such as Ninjutsu, Bojutsu, Eskrima-Kali, and Aikido. Once his training was done, Logan wanted to return to his hometown; Detroit, Michigan. He knew it was a city full of crime and corruption, he recalled the memories of his early childhood. He wanted to protect the people of his city, so no kid would have to go through what he did. Little did he know, once you become a member of the Lotus Clan, there was no way out. He managed to escape and return home, but at the same time created a deadly enemy with the clan. Logan used the skills his grandfather and White Lotus had taught him when he returned to his city as a vigilante, and took the codename "Echo", in memory of his grandfather. Powers & Abilities '''Abilities: * Expert Martial Artist/Hand to Hand Combatant * Expert Marksman * Skilled Detective * Skilled Tactician * Stealth Master Equipment: * Compound Bow * Wooden Longbow * Dual Tactical Tomahawks * Trick Arrows * Throwing Knives * Dagger * Shurikens * Smoke bombs * Explosives * Infrared mask